Um Desejo a Mais
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Quando um desejo reprimido pelos anos vem à tona, é difícil ignorar principalmente quando se tem consentimento da outra parte. Comtém spoilers do livro 7 principalmente o epílogo. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Um Desejo a Mais**

**Gênero: **Romance / General

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash

**Par:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** HP e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** contém spoilers do livro 7!

**Nota:** este fic é um pequeno presente de Ano Novo que acabei de escrever agora e posta-lo, portanto, peço desculpas por não estar betado. Escapulir-me da bagunça e falta de tempo nesse fim de ano só para lembra-los que não esqueci de vocês é regra. Feliz 2008!

* * *

Harry maldisse o tempo por uma fração de segundos, se perguntando porque teria que cair uma nevasca justo quando estava pronto para ir buscar o filho. 

Tentou se comunicar via lareira, para pedir que Albus voltasse pra casa via rede flú, mas suas chamadas nunca eram respondidas. Usar a aparição não seria uma boa idéia, pois sabia que o lugar era protegido contra aparições, justamente as de estranhos que nunca botariam um pé naquele terreno e que estava incluído nessa lista.

O jeito foi colocar um casaco negro de pele, botas de couro de dragão e encarar o frio e a neve nessa noite de fim de ano.

Por acaso Albus não percebia que era quase meia noite e que por regra, deveria estar na Toca para passar a virada do ano junto com a família?

Ginny o observava com o semblante carregado. – Eu disse que não era para deixa-lo ir lá hoje.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – suspirou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. Não queria discutir com ela justo hoje, justo agora.

Ginny voltou a fechar a cara e lhe dedicar um olhar de indignação. – Então vá logo busca-lo, só temos quarenta minutos antes da virada do ano! – ordenou de modo ríspido.

Harry não disse nada, afinal, realmente a culpa foi sua por passar por cima da distinta ordem da esposa que dizia: "Não passará o dia na casa daquela gente e ponto final, mocinho. E não discuta comigo!". Mas ver a raiva mal contida e a tristeza nos olhos do filho o fez pronunciar, para desgraça própria e moléstia de Ginny um: "Tranqüilo Albus, pode passar o dia com seu amigo, mas terá que voltar para passar a virada do ano conosco, sua família, ou seus avós ficarão chateados".

A felicidade que pintou no rosto do garoto foi sublime e o fez sorrir por estar sendo um bom pai, algo que James, Albus e Lilly pudessem ao menos gostar em parte. Por outro lado, o desgosto no semblante da mulher foi toda uma promessa de um ano novo mais problemático no matrimônio do que esse ano havia sido.

"Como teve coragem de sobrepujar minha ordem direta, Harry? Sou a mãe dele e ele tem que me ouvir. E sabe que hoje todos estarão reunidos para passar o dia em família, se divertindo todos juntos!". Foi o sermão assim que o filho partiu para a casa do amigo, mais feliz que nunca.

Não adiantou muito tentar faze-la entender que esse era o primeiro fim de ano que o filho passaria se divertindo junto com o melhor amigo. Muitas foram as vezes que Ron e até mesmo Ginny ficaram em Hogwarts quando estudavam, para passar o fim de ano consigo, não entendia porque Albus não podia fazer o mesmo se era o que ele queria.

Fechou o casaco e abriu a porta para enfrentar o frio.

Quarenta minutos para a virada do ano, ir até a Mansão Malfoy, pegar o filho e regressar à Toca. Não precisava ser um experto em Adivinhação para saber que nessa nevasca perderia no mínimo e com muita sorte a seu favor, vinte minutos para se orientar, aparatar perto da residência ou até onde o feitiço de proteção permitia aparações e tentar manejar a situação da melhor forma possível para entrar ali e chamar a Albus.

Assim que se aparatou, notou que estava no meio de um caminho estreito com fileiras de árvores a cada lado que conduziam à mansão que aparecia diminuta na paisagem branca.

O resto do caminho teve que seguir a pé debaixo da neve que caía copiosamente e enchia seu cabelo negro de flocos brancos. Não se importou em se apresentar, pois era evidente que o feitiço que envolvia aquele lugar já teria anunciado sua chegada no mesmo momento em que pisou no jardim.

* * *

Albus e Scorpius se divertiam muito quase sumidos no meio da multidão que lotava o salão de festa, só não eram ignorados por serem exatamente quem eram.

Draco sorria discretamente ao vê-los passar juntos de um lado a outro, hora comendo, hora bebendo, hora conversando e por vezes pilava Potter cochichando ao pé d'olvido de seu filho, tão perto e de olhar tão intenso que não precisava refletir para saber que ali amizade literalmente não era a única coisa que existia entre ambos.

E via como Scorpius sorria ou tentava camuflar com a taça seus sorrisos quando o outro lhe fazia isso. Os olhos fitando o chão para não desvendar o brilho que certamente também estava presente em seus olhos.

O garoto filho de Potter estava tão alegre e natural, que ao menos se dava conta do avançar das horas. Assim como o som alto da música e das conversas dos convidados não deixou que ninguém notasse a lareira anunciando que alguém tentava se comunicar.

Com um longo suspiro de satisfação, Malfoy olhou pela janela vendo que a forte nevasca havia diminuído, mas a neve continuava a cair abundante. Foi então que sentiu a magia de proteção da primeira barreira anunciando que alguém entrou em terreno particular e quem era esse alguém. Caso fosse algum inimigo, poderia deixar que atravessasse a segunda barreira de proteção e que era a agressiva e que causaria em sérias lesões no invasor. Ficou um pouco surpreso que seu inesperado visitante era Harry Potter, mas de todas as formas anunciou mentalmente à magia que o deixasse passar livremente.

Seus olhos claros pousaram sobre os garotos. Mesmo eles estando com treze anos ainda os consideravam garotos e talvez Potter achasse o mesmo para vir busca-lo.

Ia avisar a Albus que o pai estava ali para leva-lo, mas nesse momento Scorpius o puxava pela camisa e o obrigava a olha-lo nos olhos inquirindo persistente que respondesse algo, ao julgar pela convicção e ordem que o filho expressava e no sorriso nervoso que o pequeno Potter tinha no rosto. Então leu a frase mágica que foi o melhor regalo para Scorpius: "Te amo, seu idiota, e você sabe disso".

Seus olhos então se deram conta que faltavam três minutos para a entrada do ano novo e decidiu que não estragaria esse momento que o filho estava passando por culpa de Harry Potter.

Deixou que os meninos saíssem de seu campo de visão em direção ao grande terraço para apreciarem junto aos demais convidados a queima de fogos mágicos e sorriu mais uma vez pela alegria que Scorpius estava sentindo e que ele nunca pôde sentir.

* * *

Harry olhou a beleza da paisagem de inverno que era toda a mansão. Era como olhar pessoalmente alguns daqueles postais que os muggles tanto gostavam de mandar aos seus queridos amigos e familiares quando saíam de férias.

Mas a beleza maior, que prendeu seu olhar e sua mente, saiu por uma das portas que davam ao jardim.

Viu como aquele loiro caminhava devagar e elegante, o corpo coberto apenas por uma fina e cara camisa de seda branca. Logo um suave vapor escapou pelos lábios róseos de Draco e uma camada de cor recobria delicadamente as maçãs do rosto, dando mais vida ao pálido natural de seu rosto.

Seus olhos se encontraram e nenhum teve coragem de iniciar conversa.

Como Harry não se movia, nem dizia uma palavra, Draco voltou a caminhar, dessa vez deixando a proteção da alameda e baixando os degraus que conduziam ao jardim, onde o moreno estava parado de pé o observando atentamente.

Pequenos flocos de neve começaram a adornar o cabelo e as roupas de Draco, mas este ao menos se importou com isso, cruzando os braços para se proteger do frio.

Para Draco, ter Harry Potter vestido de negro em seu jardim, com a neve caindo sobre o cabelo e sobrancelhas escuras que enfatizavam o olhar verde livre de lentes não era bem o que esperava de novidade para esse ano que começava.

E para Harry, ter a escassos metros de distância de si, um alinhado e elegante Draco Malfoy, vestido de branco, tão etéreo como um facho resplandecente de luz em meio à neve, os flocos de neve a umedecer-lhe os fios platinados e a boca se tornando escarlate pelo frio que fazia, não era a imagem que esperava encontrar assim que pisasse naquele terreno.

E nenhum dos dois notou a explosão de fogos e as diversas formas que estes aderiam no céu noturno, apenas foram cientes das cores que cobriram seus corpos como uma onda tridimensional.

Essa muda contemplação perdurou por alguns instantes, mas sabiam que seu efeito perduraria longos anos...

Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Draco finalmente arrancando a Harry de seu estupor. Sem perder tempo, o moreno acabou com a distancia que os separavam quitando o casaco de pele o qual jogou pelos ombros de Draco. A peça o cobriu perfeitamente.

Seus dedos apertaram a grossa gola enquanto ajeitava sobre os ombros do loiro, ciente de estarem frente a frente, tão perto que sentia o cálido alento que escapava desses lábios ainda escarlate.

- Em que momento das nossas vidas deixamos de ser inimigos? – Draco perguntou a meia voz.

- Não sei... Talvez no momento em que te encontrei naquele banheiro e lágrimas deslizavam de seus olhos tristes... – o moreno manteve agarrado à gola do casaco.

- Talvez quando salvou minha vida e me jurou com o olhar que nunca deixaria que eu morresse... – o loiro murmurou.

- Talvez agora... Depois de tanto tempo e a única coisa que desejo é... – Harry se calou.

Draco ergueu os olhos que até então não o fitava diretamente e percebeu o que Potter desejava nesse momento.

- Deseja me beijar... – voltou a murmurar, passando a sentir o mesmo desejo que via nesses olhos esverdeados.

Então Harry se afastou soltando a capa e levando consigo o calor da proximidade, o que afetou também ao próprio moreno, essa distância.

- Esse é apenas mais um desejo que você conseguiu surgir em meu intimo no curto espaço de tempo em que saiu pela porta.

- Então estamos iguais, pois te beijar também me é apenas mais um desejo que tenho por ti...

Vozes foram ouvidas, as pessoas regressavam para dentro do salão de festa.

O tempo havia acabado.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Harry...

- Feliz Ano Novo, Draco...

Albus saiu da casa e foi se encontrar com Harry. Scopius se juntou ao lado do pai enquanto a esposa de Malfoy parava na soleira da porta para não tomar o vento frio tão deliberadamente. Os dois Potter se despediram de todos com educação e um brilho no olhar para regressarem ao lar e à família.

E Harry sabia que para esse ano que se iniciava, desejava ver seus filhos crescerem, prosperarem e serem felizes. Desejava tudo de bom para a família Weasley, muita sorte para os melhores amigos, muita saúde àqueles que estavam internados no St. Mungus e paz eterna para que ninguém mais passasse pelo que tivera de passar.

Mas havia mais um desejo, que guardaria no mais profundo de seu ser...

Desejava ter a Draco o infernizando a cada segundo de sua vida, em todos os sentidos que essa palavra poderia levar. Bom, mau, físico e mental... E talvez tinha certeza que para o loiro, esse também era mais um desejo que se somava furtivamente dentre todos os demais que poderia desejar, não apenas em mais este ano, mas em todos os momentos vindouros que tiverem a sorte de viver...

Afinal, uma obsessão que durou tantos anos, não se acabava assim tão facilmente...

E sabia que no meio dos turbilhões de emoções que compunham a obsessão, uma delas era a paixão mórbida, tanto para o bem como para o mal, e o ódio extremo, que de tão extremo, poderia leva-lo ao limite que suplanta o próprio ódio e que todos que se dão ao luxo de saberem, o ódio é o nome que damos ao amor doentio, àquele amor que não sabe se expressar firme e sublime, e que tenta de várias formas se fazer notar, mesmo tomando as ações mais equivocadas...

Sim... Harry voltou a sorrir enquanto observava a neve que caía tranqüila através da janela tendo de fundo o som das conversas animadas de sua família.

Sentia amor doentio por Draco e era correspondido de igual forma, só que com o passar dos anos, esse amor começou a se curar e agora não poderia ser denominado doentio, tratando de adicionar em sua lista mental dos desejos que realizaria este ano, trazer a Draco o mais perto possível de sua vida, pese aos riscos que tiverem e talvez, poderia curar de vez esse amor mal-entendido...

- Pai. Em que está pensando? – Albus o regressou de volta ao mundo.

- Apenas em mais um desejo a ser realizado... – e sorriu, ao receber um carinhoso sorriso do filho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Deixo aqui a segunda parte da estória. Teve muitos que acharam que era um oneshot e não repararam que eu deixei a fic em "in-progress", sempre que a fic termina, eu mudo para "complete". E o Rating é T, pois trata sobre traição e algumas cenas sexuais sem ser lemon. Não tive tempo de escrever no início da fic que teria outra parte e essas coisas porque eu escrevi num curto espaço de tempo (entre fazer sala para as visitas e o horário de sair) que quando gritaram "Vambora ou chegaremos tarde!", eu nem vi se coloquei os personagens certos ou foi Dudley e Harry ou Draco e Hannah. Era realmente pra ser um oneshot, mas não tinha como escrever tudo ontem pra postar antes da virada do ano então eu escrevi apenas a parte que fala do fim de ano e que termino com esta outra que sinceramente espero que gostem. Beijos.

* * *

Harry sorriu quando uma coruja pousou no parapeito da janela e lhe estendeu a pata com um distinto pergaminho, sinal de que estava atrasado.

Às vezes, em seus momentos de ócio, passava as horas pensando como seria sua vida se houve escolhido outros caminhos.

Quando estudava em Hogwarts, sua vida não era aquela que sonhava, muitos foram os acontecimentos que na época eram mais importantes que sua própria forma de viver. Tornou-se leigo em relação aos sentimentos e confessava que era tudo muito complicado e confuso optando pelo simples e sensato.

Gostava dos amigos, detestava alguns professores, respeitava outros tantos e odiava a Malfoy, não tanto como odiava a Voldemort, mas o desprezava.

Mero engano...

Quando o tinha todos os dias, em quase todas as aulas, a única coisa que fazia era alimentar essa rivalidade infantil, suprindo seus sentimentos maus como se fossem os únicos dirigidos ao loiro.

Então veio a guerra, as conseqüências e a separação...

Depois que a tormenta passou e pôde retomar uma vida normal, foi que se dera conta da falta que ele lhe fazia.

Malfoy aparecia em vários comentários, desde os mais casuais até os mais pertinentes, nas conversas descontraídas, nos relatos em sua roda de amigos e em seus pensamentos quando alguma situação o levava a buscar na mente algo de seu passado.

Naquela época estava tão cheio de Malfoy que era como se ele o intoxicasse e a todo custo tentava se livrar disso como se fosse uma droga ao qual te está matando e você busca desesperadamente a salvação.

Agora com a distância de mais de duas décadas longe dele, sabia que de fato era sua droga e que a falta dela em seu sangue o deixava lento, aturdido, confuso e com a indubitável sensação de falta que lhe carcomia cada parte de seu corpo.

Os anos passavam e a mente madurecia, soube distinguir cada batida de seu coração quando o perseguia em Hogwarts, quando o viu chorando, quando ouvira a conversa que teve com Dumbledore...

Seu coração batia desesperadamente não por raiva ou vingança, mas pelo medo de que fosse perde-lo, de que ele realmente abandonaria tudo para cair de cabeça em um abismo sem volta... Era o pulsar desesperado de seu coração o alertando que fizesse algo, que agisse e que não permitisse que isso acontecesse, e falhara pelo simples fato de não entender suas próprias emoções.

E Malfoy era orgulhoso demais para dizer algo, para pedir ajuda ou para meramente se expressar.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram após o fim da guerra, notou algo diferente na forma que ele o olhava e lá no fundo aguardou ansiosamente as palavras que nem ao menos sabia quais eram.

Elas nunca vieram...

Assim como naquela noite de fim de ano, quando tiveram coragem de se enfrentar como homens decididos que aceita o que acontece e não como adolescentes inexperientes que evadem tudo que lhes é inconveniente por puro orgulho e teimosia.

Aceitaram suas diferenças e seus sentimentos, confessaram que desejavam a mesma coisa, porém, como todo orgulhoso que era, Malfoy não deu o primeiro passo e sabia que nunca cederia, mas esperava, assim como viu espera em seus olhos naquela noite e o beijo que nunca sucedeu...

Deixou a janela conferindo que levava a varinha. Ginny o observava da porta da cozinha enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato.

- Vai sair? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça sem fitá-la nos olhos – Não volte muito tarde. Sabe que me preocupo e não consigo dormir quando não está comigo.

- Pode deixar... – sorriu fracamente deixando a casa para aparatar no meio de um bosque nas montanhas. Um bonito chalé se destacava entre a vegetação.

Ainda sorria quando se lembrava de como aconteceu...

James e Albus embarcavam no Expresso de volta a Hogwarts quando o viu. Malfoy estava o observando a alguns metros, encostado na parede mais solitária da estação. Tomou coragem para se acercar quando Ginny estava distraída com Lilly e as bagagens de James.

"Pensei que me ignoraria..." foi a primeira frase de Malfoy. "Talvez eu devesse fazer isso..." foi sua resposta, mas não o fez. Como o esperado o loiro não se moveu, não deu o primeiro passo, apenas ficou ali o olhando, como se esperasse que ele fosse o valente depois de tudo.

"Queria ter uma desculpa para te ver novamente..." – era patético, mas ultimamente só fazia coisas patéticas. Malfoy sorriu divertido antes de dar a desculpa mais esfarrapada e ambos sabiam que era lamentável, mas era a única corda que os uniria _sem culpa_; "Amanhã às vinte e duas horas na entrada do Beco Diagonal. Tenho sua capa para devolver".

E este foi o primeiro encontro de tantos outros...

Desejava esses encontros, desejava passar as horas em sua companhia numa conversa divertida ou entre garrafas de firewisky.

As primeiras vezes só se limitavam a sentar em poltronas distintas, conversar e passar as horas lado a lado. Depois veio o desejo de mais contato.

A cada encontro um desejo a mais... Abraços, beijos, toques, mordidas, gemidos...

E a cada desejo somado era um avance que tinham na cama e no coração.

- Está atrasado – Draco apenas disse sem repreensão ou enfado assim que entrou no lugar.

- Sinto muito eu não queria deixa-lo esperando... – ia dar satisfação de seu atraso, quando o notou deitado no tapete frente à lareira acesa.

As cores alaranjadas do fogo desenhavam formas abstratas ao corpo de pele pálida. O cabelo platinado parecia uma cascata líquida que deslizava pela fronte e caía suavemente sobre o tapete cor de carne.

Draco se destacava na escuridão do lugar pelo tom de sua pele e pelas vestimentas claras. Os olhos iluminados com as chamas que dançavam e ardiam na lareira, como um felino predador em meio à caça na escuridão da noite, e sua boca rósea desbordava sensualidade num meio sorriso convencido.

- Sei que te faço perder o fôlego e a noção do tempo, mas poderia vir aqui e não me deixar esperando mais?

Harry sorriu negando com a cabeça. Existem coisas que nunca mudam, como a arrogância e o narcisismo desse loiro.

- Acha que fico babando por você dia e noite?

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza... – e um sorriso convencido se fez presente.

Se negasse estaria mentindo. Então optou por não dizer nada e se aproximar para fundir sua boca nessa boca que o chamava sem palavras.

E era tão fácil pecar...

Sua mente entrava em modo de espera quando a língua amante lhe mostrava de várias formas como era habilidosa. Explorando sua boca, marcando território em seu pescoço ou brincando travessa com seus mamilos.

E sentia os pêlos dos braços e os fios da nuca se erguerem num arrepio quando dedos longos e pálidos juntavam nessa diversão, traçando caminhos eróticos por cada músculo de seu corpo.

Ninguém possuía a capacidade de faze-lo se eriçar inteiro como Draco possuía. De gostar da vulgaridade de palavras obscenas quando eram sussurradas em seu ouvido de forma provocante pelo timbre de Malfoy. Ele nunca perdia a classe.

Sua consciência se refugiava em algum lugar esquecido e não aparecia para lhe recriminar quando seu corpo cobria o corpo pálido, quando exigia passagem para se fundir dentro desse desejo, nem quando se maravilhava por tê-lo sob si se contorcendo de prazer, e quando o nome que escava de seus lábios no auge do orgasmo era Draco e seu coração disparado se enchia de gozo quando ouvia seu nome ser gritado com desesperação.

E a palavra adultério era apenas um aglomerado de letras sem sentido quando tinha o corpo suado entre seus braços enquanto dormiam algumas horas para se recuperarem do cansaço pós-sexo. Dormir de conchinha com Draco o fazia pensar que estava vivendo com ele ao invés de outra pessoa. Era uma posição muito íntima e muito explícita para que dedicasse a um simples amante, era como demonstrar seu coração e quem habitava dentro dele.

E quando acordavam não se moviam, apenas seus dedos, isentas por hora das alianças, se distraíam um no outro, se entrelaçando em suas mãos unidas e vez ou outra depositava alguns beijos no pescoço e ombro amado, cheirando dentre os desgrenhados fios platinados.

A conversa surgia naturalmente como desculpa da preguiça de se levantarem, ou por não desejarem se separarem, e corria distraída por mais alguns minutos.

E quando se beijavam longamente para se despedirem, o desejo voltava a assaltar seu íntimo, ansiosa para ser satisfeita mais uma vez...

Entretanto, a impiedosa consciência retornava mais imponente do que nunca quando abria a porta de casa e pisava no assoalho de madeira. E com um aperto no peito voltava a colocar a aliança de volta em seu lugar oficial que dispensava um brilho mais apagado do que se lembrava.

Não precisava entrar furtivamente ou evadir qualquer pessoa que aparecesse agora, pois estava limpo de qualquer vestígio, banhado, arrumado e isento do cheiro de Draco em seu corpo e em suas roupas, afortunadamente por ser um mago...

Afortunadamente? Não. Sabia que não. Sentia-se péssimo fazendo isso, sentia raiva de si mesmo e nojo...

E quando entrava em seu quarto e olhava para ela, ali deitada de olhos abertos a espera-lo, sentia uma profunda e dolorosa tristeza.

- Cada dia que você sai com os amigos você volta mais tarde... – um surdo sussurro.

Sentia asco de si mesmo...

- Sinto muito... – curto e grosso, sem satisfações ou arrependimento. Meteu-se no banheiro para uma ducha rápida.

Saiu de pijama e se sentou na beira da cama. Sentia o olhar de Ginny sobre si. Queria terminar com isso, queria quitar esse peso das costas, aliviar sua consciência, mas ela mesma havia recusado.

Foi quando fazia quase um mês que se encontrava com Draco. Numa noite a encontrou sentada na sala esperando e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Foi uma briga memorável. Ela desconfiava, queria satisfações, queria que deixasse de sair. Então soltou: "Vamos terminar... Isso não é vida, isso não é certo. Não existem mais os sonhos de outrora..." e a viu desmoronar e se sentiu cruel, um lixo.

"Não pode me abandonar Harry... Essa é a vida que eu sempre desejei!" e lá estava o desejo novamente. Ela ainda desejava isso, enquanto ele desejava mais do que poderia manejar. "Não importa, eu sou mandona eu sei e não te dou espaço, mas... Eu necessito que fique aqui, não importa com quem você está se envolvendo, apenas volte pra casa todas as noites... Volte pra mim...".

Ginny se moveu inquieta. Ela tinha medo quando ficava assim pensativo.

- Não importa... – ela voltou a sussurrar – Apenas durma, pois amanhã tem que ir trabalhar...

Harry olhou as horas e eram quatro e quinze da manhã. Sorriu vagamente lembrando que nas primeiras noites nunca voltava depois das uma, agora as horas com Draco passava mais depressa e sempre perdia a noção do tempo.

Deitou em seu lado da cama colocando um braço embaixo do travesseiro e ficando de lado. Ginny lhe acariciou o braço deslizando a mão com suavidade antes de se encolher de encontro a seu peito para sentir que estava ali com ela, os dedos agarrados em sua camisa de algodão.

Para aplacar a culpa nessas horas, lembrava que Ginny havia o enxotado para a mansão na noite de ano novo, como se o obrigasse a ver e enfrentar a Malfoy. Dizia a si mesmo que era ela quem fez que esses sentimentos revivessem em seu íntimo, pois se ela não ficasse brigando, gritando e reclamando só pelo pequeno fato de não aceitar que Albus passasse a virada do ano com quem ele desejava, nunca teria o visto daquela forma, nunca teria desejado tanto ao loiro como acabou por desejar...

E sabia que essa era mais uma desculpa patética que criava, para que o fardo da culpa não fosse tão pesado...

Por que não largava tudo e ia embora? Por que não abria o jogo e contava a verdade? Por que viver dessa forma dividida, sendo que no fundo sabia onde estavam seus sonhos e seus desejos?

A resposta era simples... Não sabia.

Draco nunca chegou a dizer nada, nem a pedir que abandonasse tudo para ficar com ele, assim como nunca pediu que se afastassem ou que não desejava mais esses encontros furtivos.

Porque ele desejava...

Quando a consciência falava mais alta e a culpa de estar sendo tão canalha era demasiada, decidia que essa seria a última vez, que esclareceria sua situação a Malfoy e terminariam tudo.

Mas quando entrava naquele recanto acolhedor, quando o via ali esperando, e um sorriso se abria nessa boca rosada, os olhos azuis-prateados brilhando de ansiedade e vida...

Desejava continuar assim...

Quando o tinha em seus braços sentados no largo peitoril da janela, esse corpo pálido de membros firmes e marcados, as costas largas a repousar contra seu peito, os fios platinados acariciando seu pescoço e queixo...

O desejava mais que nunca...

E voltava a esquecer do resto, da consciência, da traição, da tristeza e do pecado...

Só existia Draco e as mil formas que o desejava...

E depois de anos vivendo assim, depois que Lilly ingressou em Hogwarts, James entrou na liga profissional, Albus e Scorpius assumiram um relacionamento e escolheram morarem na Escócia onde cursariam a Academia e viu que a maioria de seus desejos haviam se cumprido Draco lhe acariciou o cabelo com carinho.

Estavam abraçados de conchinha na cama, aquecidos pela lareira.

- Harry...

- Hn? – seus dedos faziam círculos em volta do umbigo de Draco.

- Perdemos tanto tempo... E agora que nossos filhos estão mais independentes e tudo que desejei dar para Scorpius consegui dar... Eu não quero mais perder o resto do tempo que nos falta...

O coração de Harry voltou a se desesperar em seu peito, de uma forma como fazia muito não sentia.

- E? – incentivou que continuasse.

- Desejo viver com você... – murmurou escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Odiava dar a iniciativa. Draco não era feito para pedir, eram os outros que lhe imploravam as coisas.

Harry abriu um amplo sorriso. – Seria fabuloso!

E na sua felicidade puxou Draco para um largo e esfomeado beijo, seus dedos se embrenhando nos fios platinados enquanto sua outra mão o puxava de encontro a si como querendo se fundir no mesmo espaço, na mesma matéria.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes e excitados, o loiro havia parado sobre seu corpo as pernas enroscadas nas suas e com um verdadeiro sorriso nos lábios inchados.

Harry não tinha dúvida a respeito, pois também desejava viver com Draco e esse desejo não era apenas mais um entre tantos...

Era o único desejo em seu coração.

Fim

**Agradecimentos a: Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Juliana Guerreiro**; **Mirachan** - olá Mira fico feliz por tantas palavras maravilhosas! O mais importante pra mim é conseguir agradar ao menos um pouco a cada leitor e através dessas suas gentis palavras me faz sentir reconfortada e maravilhada! Obrigada de coração e que seus sonhos se faça reais nesse ano que inicia! Beijos; **Vivvi Prince Snape** e **Blue750**.


End file.
